wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:City Arcade manager/@comment-63.161.170.100-20130413063255
Okay people, I need your HONEST (and by honest I mean honest but put in a nice way) opinions... Which of these fanfics should I write, and does anyone have any other ideas for any? :D Anyways, vote for whichever one you like, suggest something, blah blah blah... ^^ I'll put the title, then show, then summary. :) In random order: -Complicated (WG): Scoops' life has always been complicated... Making a show to be enjoyed by others outside of their cartoon world is hard work, after all. -Inside the Big Top (WG): When Two-Brains' henchmen drag him to the circus, randomness ensues. ~ -WordGirl: The Next Chapter (WG, and if you have a better title, TELL ME!): Over the next few years, WordGirl/Becky and her friends encounter all sorts of randomness: new villains, new schemes, new and more difficult art classes, and more hilarious shenanigans from the old villains and close calls with her secret identity. (Basically a bunch of episodes set in the next few years after the show ends, D: But it DOES include a lot of completely aresome ideas my brother and I dreamed up... :D Cowritten by my aresome li'l bro!) ~ ~ ~ -Randomness (WG): Request ANYTHING! ...Within reasonable limits, of course. :D -Cocoa's Tail (WG): The story of Cocoa, how she was found by Jenny, her adventures with her best friend Li'l Mittens, and encounters with Squeaky. -The Life and Times of Steven Boxleitner (WG): A bunch of random one-shots about Steven that pop into my head at random times. :) ~ -Prof. Boxleitner vs. Squeaky: Battles in the Kitchen (WG): My bro actually came up with this one! It's short, but SO funny... Warning: Involves a lot of sandwich-throwing, spoon-wielding, and irritated mice. ~ Wish Upon a Star (MLP): Shooting Star is just your ordinary filly. Who has no parents and is hopelessly lost in a dark, evil forest in the far corners of Equestria. She meets a stranger; but one who keeps himself in the darkness, won't come out in the daytime, and won't show her what he looks like. Can she trust him? Will she be able to show him that there's always hope, no matter how dark the situation? Will they escape the admittedly creepy enemy who cast him into this darkness? Will he EVER learn how tasty bagels are??? (I already wrote the trailer for this, woot woot! :D) ~ -Surprise! (MLP): After a walk in the woods, Pinkie meets a new friend, who wants nothing more than to MAKE friends. Will a surprise party make everything better for him? Pinkie/Other-Character-Who-I'm-Leaving-Anonymous-For-Right-Now. -Gizmo (MLP): Gizmo Spectrum—a colorful, inventive, part-pony zebra—visits his aunt Zecora one day and meets a few new friends. Will he and the Mane Six be able to stand up against Nightmare Moon—who has returned WITHOUT Luna? And what the hay ever happened to his great-great-grandaunt, Fading Memory, who disappeared all those years ago? BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! ~ -Meerkat Manners (PnF): When one of the Fireside Girls gets hit with an -Inator that turns people into small, fuzzy animals, what is she going to do? Especially after she's admitted into the OWCA as a new recruit? -Perry the Puffle (PnF/CP crossover): When Perry is turned into a puffle and sent to an island called Club Penguin, what will he do to get back home? Will Gary, Dot, Jet Pack Guy, Rookie, and the other agents believe him and help him get back? -The Eruption (Ice Age): Peaches/Louis random fanfic about exploring a "dormant" volcano... One of the first I ever wrote... :) -Socks, the Ice Age, and Me (IA): When a teenager and her cat are unintentionally teleported to the ice age, what will they do? Will they meet the herd? Did curiousity actually kill the cat? Will Scrat EVER get his acorn?! -Tiger Troubles (Wild Kratts): On a trip to the Savannah, the brothers Kratt find a peculiar tiger lost in the African plains... The thing about it is, the tiger can TALK! Oh, and he speaks French. Slight ChrisxAviva. ^^ Inspired by the Boo the Tiger song/video... (It's SO CUTE but weird. What is an Indian tiger doing in Africa speaking English (or French)?!) And finally, my ORIGINAL FICTION! "Whaa!" *does action pose* -Intergalactic, Book One: Mirage Island (anyone have a better title?): After a tragic incident at the Trajaiken palace on a distant planet, the royal heir, or Mri Zajai, Skyra; along with the servant Kälii ditch their escape pod on a blue-green planet known as Earth. After meeting several people and mastering their power (sort of), the two and a friend end up on a mysterious island surrounded by folklore, legends, mythology, and magic... A place that doesn't, shouldn't, and technically can't exist. ~ Tell me which ones you want me to do! Please! I marked my favorites with a ~! And there's probably some I forgot, but oh well! ^^ :) ~TheLivingMe